Crimson and Clover
by CurbItKirby
Summary: Before meeting Regina, Tinker Bell used magic to find love for herself...it didn't exactly go well for her. Tinker Bell/OFC. Femslash.
1. The Enchanted Forest I

**Love knows all paths, where even gods and cats are blind**.

 _F.T. McKinstry, Water Dark_

When Tinker Bell decided to use fairy dust to find love for herself, she wasn't exactly expecting what it led her to.

For starters it was a cat.

Not even a pretty cat. It was mangy and scrawny and seemed to be sneering at her- but that was okay. There was more than one type of love after all. Still, she had been expecting someone…taller. Preferably with opposable thumbs and you know, _skin_. Skin would've been nice. The cat was a mess of matted fur and glowing with fairy dust and well, seemed rather unimpressed by the blonde's mere presence.

Still, if the dust said the cat needed her love, Tinker Bell would happily give it. As she bent at the knee, the fairy smiled warmly at the creature. Extending a hand, she puckered her lips and kissed at the air. "Tk, tk, tk, here kitty."

The animal's luminous hazel eyes leered at her. A long, high pitched yowl echoed from the ginger forest cat's throat as Tinker Bell stepped a bit closer. It shuffled back toward the dumpster. Its' tuft ears flat against its head, it hissed.

"It's alright, you're alright…" The fairy cooed, slowly creeping closer to it. When she noticed the sticks and twigs caught in its long fur, Tinker Bell felt a pang of pity. "Here, just let me-"

Swiping at her with a set of very sharp claws, the cat hissed once more.

"Ouch!" Tinker Bell frowned. Cradling her cut hand, she pouted as the little monster darted behind an overripe dumpster. "I was just trying to help!"

The cat merely warbled with distaste.

Maybe the dust had been wrong, or maybe she had used it wrong- Tinker Bell shook that thought from her head. The cat had glowed, glistened and sparkled with fairy dust magic. It couldn't have been wrong. The cat needed love, _her_ love, and the fairy couldn't ignore that. Tinker Bell was going to make it the happiest, fattest cat in all the Enchanted Forest. Whether the little beast wanted to be or not.

Stomping her foot, she ordered, "Get back here!"

Only the faintest, most disinterested and slightly condescending, meow answered her.

"Come on!" Tinker Bell whined. "I'll get you something to eat? A nice warm place to sleep?" She dropped her voice a touch, "Maybe even a bath…" The fairy lifted a brow. "Doesn't that sound just lovely?"

Curious hazel eyes peeked out from behind the can. The woman beamed and bent down. Extending her hands, she waited patiently as the cat slowly crept forward. Smile warm and bright, Tinker Bell lifted the irked feline into her arms.

Blinking in surprise, the blonde let out a rather unladylike grunt. The cat was larger than she had expected; its scraggly fur was matted with mud and stunk of garbage water and dirt. Hefting it awkwardly, she complained, "Oh, you're heavier than you look!"

The cat growled, but didn't put up a fuss as the fairy carried it off. Tinker Bell had considered simply shrinking it down and flying off with it, but after the initial cold reception decided it was best not to spook the little beast. Her hand still stung where it had lashed out at her and she didn't dare chance another attack, much less when it was so close to her jugular.

The trip was a short one. The Veil of the Fairies was invisible to humans. To fairies, it was a gleaming orb of golden fairy dust that encompassed flowers of various sizes. They made their homes in them, behind the petals, safe from prying eyes.

"Welcome home…" Tinker Bell looked down at the ginger cat. She supposed she would have to name it. It didn't notice her staring and didn't move, just glared ahead of them with all the spite and hate that a cat could manage to convey. As the fairy moved closer to the Veil, it began to squirm in her hold. Tinker Bell pulled it closer, ignoring the smell of mildew and rotten vegetation. "Oh, stop being such a scaredy cat. Once we're in, we'll get you nice and warm. Won't you like that? Hm?"

The cat grunted with distaste as they crossed the border. Tinker Bell gave its head a rub. It ignored her and scowled at the mass of tulips and daffodils before them. The little beast's body had gone completely limp, as if it had completely resigned itself to whatever the blonde was going to do to it… but it didn't have to like it.

"Let's get you something to eat, hm?" Green eyes on the lookout for anyone who might disapprove (mostly Blue), Tinker Bell crept further into the flowers.

The Veil was still and warm compared to the frigid night air outside. The smell of pollen and the fragrance of the flowers that surrounded their home hung heavily in it. It sweetened the Veil, making it all the more alluring and enchanting. The cat paid it's beauty no mind. It merely let the fairy carry it to the entrance of the tunnel that led to her chambers. There was no way the animal would fit in its current size, Tinker Bell realized and she reluctantly set it down.

To her surprise, the cat didn't move. It stood there tentatively, as if the ground under its feet could disappear at any moment.

"Just wait here, I'll be right back." Tinker Bell slowly backed away from the animal. When it merely narrowed its eyes in response, she told it, "Good kitty. Stay."

The moment she was out of sight, the cat moved. Mostly because of the _stay_ comment; honestly, what did the fairy think she was doing? Addressing a dog? So, the cat moved. Only two feet to the left, but it liked to think that was enough to get its point across.

The fairy, who was little more than a soft voice and pleasant smell, with a mess of pretty greens and wild yellows hanging around it to the cat, returned with a bundle under her arm. She beamed at the sight of the ginger mongrel. "Come on, then. Let's get you fed, yeah?"

The animal mewed and followed the fairy over to a line of large tulips. Settling down under a pink one, she patted the spot beside her. When it merely stared at her, she opened the wrap of cloth; the cat's tail swished at the scent of its contents.

"I know you're hungry," Tinker Bell told it gently. Opening the bundle further, she laid the meal out beside her. A few pieces of ham laid inside, along with some blueberries for herself. Popping one into her mouth, Tink settled back against the giant stem. "Come here. It's alright. I won't hurt you."

The cat hesitated a moment before taking a few steps closer. Tail high and tuft ears twitching, it stalked toward her. Eyes narrow on her face, the little beast quickly sunk its teeth into the corner of the handkerchief and dragged it away.

The fairy gaped at it. The sheer nerve! "Hey! Those are _my_ blueberries, I'll have you know!"

The cat ignored her, too focused on its feast to care about her complaints.

Resigned, Tinker Bell sighed and crossed her arms. She eyed the little beast with interest. It was bigger than the average cat, albeit not by much. About the size of some of the foxes that lurked about the forest. Its fur was long and knotted, filled with everything from dirt to to twigs to dried blood. A bite was missing from its left ear and the fairy felt a twinge of pity for the poor thing.

Then she remembered it was feasting happily on her dinner and the feeling quickly dissipated. Pulling the thin vial of shampoo out of her side purse, the fairy grinned. She stood soundlessly and crept over to it. As the cat delicately licked its paws, she cleared her throat. It tossed her a wary glance. With a wicked smile, she held up the vial for it to see. "Bath time."

The cat's ears flattened against its head, but it put up no fight as the fairy picked it up. Just growled, low and for an impressively long time as it was carried toward the creek. It was small, but the water was clean and slow-moving, and absolutely perfect for bathing in (which is what it was used for anyway, so Tinker Bell saw no reason for anyone to complain). Uncorking the vial with her teeth, the fairy dumped the sweet smelling liquid all over the little mongrel.

As she rubbed it all over the cat's matted fur (and ignored its displeased growls and chirps), Tinker Bell supposed she could've just used magic… but someone might've seen and then Blue would've found out. For now, the cat was best kept a secret until she could figure out how to break the news of their new arrival gently. Cupping her hand, she poured a bit of water on its head and winced as it shook it off with a low snarl. Its tail swung threateningly, but it otherwise put up no fight as the fairy gently rubbed at its knotted fur.

The civility between them didn't last as the blonde tried to gently ease a bur from the animal's mane. Tinker Bell flinched as the cat snapped its jaws at her and barely managed to hold on as it began to squirm.

"Easy now," the fairy soothed, "It'll feel better once it's out."

The cat let out a grunt, but otherwise reserved itself. It barely moved as Tinker Bell pulled out twigs and burs and picked out the odd flea. The blonde frowned, a bit disturbed by the sheer amount of mass the already thin cat lost when the water saturated its fur. Tinker Bell could count every rib, could feel it shiver with anxiety as she scrubbed the dirt from its pelt.

The process was long and trying for the both of them, but eventually the cat was clean. Or at least as clean as possible without the help of magic and maybe a prayer. As they reached the shore, the cat leapt out of the fairy's arms. It gave itself a shake and quickly began grooming itself, hardly sparing a glance toward the fairy beside it.

The woman stretched out. Crossing her ankles, she smirked as the prissy little feline's fur began to stand on end. It puffed out and frizzed up, something the cat seemed to find completely unacceptable. It slicked its fur down with its tongue, trying to tame it as best it could. Well, as best _she_ could. Since it had no visible genitals to speak of, the fairy supposed it was safe to assume it was female.

"So…I guess you're a she-cat, huh?" Tinker Bell smirked. She reached over to give the cat's head a pat. "You clean up nice, don't you…"

The cat batted her hand away. Since she didn't use her claws, the blonde liked to think they were making progress. Although, the little beast still had no name. Propping herself up on her elbow, she watched as the cat eased a paw over its ear. It really was a nice looking cat- what she had thought was grey fur was actually white. It lined the cat's stomach and chest and blended in well with the long ginger colored fur that covered its- _her_ \- entire body. The only thing that wasn't a vibrant shade was the color of its hind legs, which were a dark brown color. It looked like she was wearing little boots, Tinker Bell decided with a smile. Such a common, cutesy name for such a strange, unhappy cat.

"Boots it is, then," The fairy chirped. She reached over to give its- _her_ \- ears a rub, but the animal merely tilted out of the woman's reach. Tinker Bell glared at her. "Priss."

The cat ignored her.

 **A/N: Huge shout out to my wonderful Beta, Allison, without whom this fic would have been absolutely terrible. Okay so the new season is starting and just in case they add a cat character, I wanted my fic up first. I had originally planned to finish my Jefferson fic before posting this, but eh. This one is actually mostly done, so depending on feedback, I'll be updating it when I have time between my jobs.**


	2. Storybrooke I

**Absence makes the heart grow fonder… or forgetful.**

 _J.M. Barrie, Peter Pan_

Ginger spun her key ring around her finger. The air was chill and the sun above barely breaking the dense fog that drifted through the small town's streets. Unlike some of the other people about town, she didn't mind the small population. It made for peaceful living. Well, for the most part.

Shoulders back and lips pursed, she clenched her jaw as Hopper's menace of a mutt barked at her from across the street. The man lifted a hand and smiled warmly as he tightened the grip on his Dalmatian's leash. "Morning, Ms. Pisica!"

Wrinkling her nose at the dog, the redhead offered him a tight simper and a twiddle of her fingers before carrying on her way. The sound of her four inch leopard print heels scratched against the cement grated on her nerves. She loved wearing them for the cool clack they made on the salon's tiled floor; but on the cement? All Ginger heard was the shiny finish getting etched away... Along with the ridiculous amount of money she spent on them.

The keys hit the palm of her hand as she stopped. The woman blinked, considered the sight in front of her, and then blinked again. It wasn't every day _Henry Mills_ of all people showed up at her place of work. In fact, it wasn't often that children willingly went anywhere near _Scissor Me Timbers_. Usually there was a lot of tears and screaming and promises of lollipops that went unfulfilled. Kids just did not like getting their hair cut.

The Mayor's son didn't seem to notice the woman or her surprise. He sat on the bench outside her salon, kicking his feet idly and flipping through his book without a care in the world. While Ginger had seen him around the school a few times, she didn't recall anything she had done that might have warranted his attention- much less a _visit_ from the reclusive little boy.

Puzzled, but curious, the woman approached him. When he didn't immediately notice her presence, Ginger cleared her throat. "Um…can I help you?"

Henry looked up at her- and up and up and _up_. In her heels, the redhead easily stood at least six-foot-three. When he finally reached her face, the boy smiled brightly. "Hi, Ms. Pisica."

"Can I help you?" Ginger repeated with a hint of wariness. A hand clenched the material of her chesterfield coat at her neck as she arched a brow at him.

Holding his book to his chest, Henry got off the bench and led her over to the door. "I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?"

The woman resisted the urge to sigh. It was too early for this shit. There was a reason she only taught in the afternoon. Rubbing her brow with perfectly manicured fingertips, she asked, "Why?"

"Why not?"

Ginger stared at him. Squinting, she refused to fall for any of his child logic voodoo. Kids were always trying to use that on her. "Because I asked you why."

"So you're _curious_." The child grinned. Leaning forward, his smile turned cheeky. Ginger found it rather irksome, just like his tone, "Right? That's what you are."

Ginger peered skeptically at him a long moment before she moved to unlock the entrance to her store front. With a shake of her head, she slipped inside and left the door open for him to follow. After hanging her coat on a nearby rack, the woman turned back to him in a fitted juniper blazer. Arms crossed over her chest, she demanded "What do you want, Henry?"

His smile grew a bit forced. "I was hoping to get a haircut?"

The woman arched a doubtful brow. "At eight am?"

The boy nodded firmly. His quivering voice, however, suggested hesitance. "…Yes?"

Ginger weighed the pros and cons of messing with the Mayor's son's appearance before she asked, "Do you have any money?"

"I have five dollars."

She shook her head with a dismissive wave of her hand. Her long ponytail swayed behind her as she told him bluntly, "That's not even enough for a boy's cut."

"Oh." Henry drummed his fingertips anxiously on the hardcover of his book. "Well, maybe I could keep you company until your customers arrive."

The redhead chuckled. The idea of playing babysitter didn't exactly appeal to her- much less playing babysitter to the Mayor's son. Moving over to the large mirror in front of her workstation, she opened a drawer. "I don't think so."

"Please, Ms. P?" He begged, "Can't I just ask you a few questions?"

Ginger's hazel eyes narrowed. Tone hardening, she cocked her hip and dropped a hand to it. The black plastic comb in it was clenched so tightly it seemed to bend. "Look if this is your mother's way of checking to see if I follow health code regulations-"

"It's not, I swear! Please!" The boy clasped his hands together around his storybook. "Just a few questions?"

The woman considered a long moment. The boy would have to leave for school soon and she really wasn't comfortable sending him off by himself- even in such a quaint little town. Plus, Henry was a different sort of kid. A bit naïve and sheltered and while she wasn't _technically_ a teacher, she was expected to look out for the brats around town. She gave him a brisk nod that jingled the gold chain that connected the ear cuff on her cartilage to her dangly earring. "I'll give you ten."

His eyes lit up as he beamed. "Really?"

"Yup." Ginger nodded again and held up a finger. "That's one."

Henry scowled, but nodded. When she patted the chair in front of her, the boy all but ran over to it and hopped in the empty seat. As she gathered her tools for the day, he asked, "So…how do you feel about tuna?"

Ginger shot him a somewhat baffled glance through the mirror. "It's fine?"

"And how do you feel about living here?" He asked, positively radiating curiosity as he leaned forward with his chin on his hand. "I mean, being around all this water."

"The weather could be better, but it too, is fine." Ginger lifted an eyebrow at his disappointed expression. "Why?"

He ignored her question. Subtly slipping his hand into his pocket, Henry thumbed the piece of paper he had hidden away. "How do you feel about cats?"

The woman sighed and leaned a hip against the counter in front of him. Already regretting her decision, she licked her lips and replied with a curt, "I'm allergic."

"And dogs?"

"Also allergic." The woman spun a disinterested finger around her long auburn ponytail.

"And mice?"

Ginger's head whipped over to him. Hazel eyes bright and stormy, she snapped at him, "Why, did someone say my salon had mice?!"

Panicked, the boy quickly shook his head. He'd heard of her wrath only once before when an eighth grader had gotten a bit handsy during a dance class and he was _not_ prepared to deal with Ginger Pisica's reckoning. "No! No one said anything like that!"

The woman relaxed somewhat, but her expression remained sour as she remained silent. After a moment, she turned back to her scissors and combs. With them all laid out in a pretty little row, Ginger took the time to right her bangs. When they were satisfactory, she pulled out a compact of foundation from the back pocket of her black slacks.

Henry took that as a sign to go on. Slowly sliding the piece of paper out, he hid it behind his back as he asked, "Have you ever stolen anything?"

"What are you- the moral police?" Ginger shot him a look in the mirror that suggested she disapproved, but shook her head. Dabbing the powder over her nose, she told him honestly, "No. I haven't."

He cleared his throat as he geared up to ask the more important questions. "And you were born here?"

Skillful fingers blended away some of the shadows under her eyes. "And raised."

"What…" Henry licked his lips anxiously. "What about fairies?"

The woman blinked at him. Visibly thrown by the question, she repeated, "Fairies? Like, little people with wings and such?"

Henry nodded earnestly. "You know; faith and trust and _pixie_ dust."

A bit disturbed, Ginger turned away from the mirror to face him. The boy behind her had to be ten years old- far too old to be believing in such things. She snapped the compact shut. Pursing her lips with concern, the woman slowly she approached him and bent down on one knee. It was a surprisingly graceful motion considering her heels. Taking his hand off his book gently, the woman told him, "Sweetie, there's no such thing as pixie dust. There's no such thing as fairies."

"Don't say that!" Henry snapped at her, jumping out of his seat. Ginger was visibly startled by his outburst, but didn't get a chance to say anymore. As he backed away from her, he cried, "Don't you know what happens when someone says they don't believe in fairies?"

Ginger blinked. Frowning, she sighed. "That's ten."

Henry didn't care. Teary eyed, he told her, "Every time someone says they don't believe in fairies, a fairy somewhere falls down dead."

The woman grasped him firmly by the shoulders. Bending down, Ginger leveled her gaze at him and replied with an icy, "I don't believe in fairies."

In Neverland, Tinker Bell felt a pang in her heart.

In Storybrooke, Ginger watched as Henry ran out of the salon. It probably wasn't in her best interest to make it a regular habit to make the Mayor's son cry, but she supposed it was for his own good. She hadn't meant to be cruel, just honest. Someone was clearly coddling him too much. She didn't know whether it was his mother or Mary Margaret, but it wasn't right to string a child along with silly things like pixie dust. Or faith, or trust, for that matter. A hint of a frown tugged at her mouth. It didn't feel good though. With a sigh, she turned back to chair and fell into it.

A faint crinkle interrupted her thoughts of what a terrible of a person she was.

With a confused blink, Ginger reached under her and pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper. Curious, she gently unfolded it and found a large water color picture inside. Two women were depicted, a redhead and a blonde, who were staring at one another with clasped hands with a forest backdrop. They were oddly dressed, with the petite blonde in a short, leafy green dress and the redhead in a hooded vest and tattered trousers. Their features were too undefined to make out their expressions, but their body language spoke volumes. From the slight kick of the blonde's foot to the redhead's tilted head; they were clearly two people in love.

Ginger leaned back in the stylist's chair. Her hazel eyes flickered over the picture, annoyed. Not only had the little brat pestered her, he had also felt the need to litter in her establishment. Tearing the piece of paper into quarters, she tossed it in the bin beside the chair.

She didn't believe in fairy tales.

 **A/N: Huge shout out to my wonderful Beta, Allison, without whom this fic would have been absolutely terrible.**


	3. The Enchanted Forest II

**People who love cats have some of the biggest hearts around.**

 _ **Susan Easterly**_

With the cat clean and fed, it was ready to leave. Puss eyed the blonde fairy with doubt, unsure whether or not the woman would let her go now that the blonde had gone through the trouble of naming her. She really hated when people did that. Grooming herself with a casual paw, her mind wandered from the woman beside her to how she was going to get out of the Veil.

Tinker Bell didn't seem to notice the cat's irritation. Too busy tying small flowers together in a makeshift rope, she hummed quietly. The fairy could not have possibly been more pleased with herself. Her good deed was content and sitting pretty at her side, without a care in the world. Slipping the flower rope around the animal's neck, she beamed.

"There." Clapping her hands together, Tinker Bell giggled brightly. "Don't you look pretty?"

That was the last straw for Puss. It was one thing to let the fairy have her fun with the food and the petting, but she was not about to be _collared_ by the meddling little wench. With a growl, the cat stood, ripping the collar off with her teeth. Shaking her head dramatically, she flinched away from the fairy when the blonde reached for her.

"Hey! I worked really hard on that, you know!" Tinker Bell huffed with a frown and pulled the rope into her lap. "I guess you're not the necklace type, huh?"

The cat's tail twitched with annoyance. As she stalked a few feet away from the blonde, she tried to gauge her whereabouts. Puss had never been in this part of the Enchanted Forest before. The thin veil of fairy dust that encased this side of the wood made her nose twitch and her fur stand on end. Like most new things, she didn't like it. New things were dangerous and not to be trusted; _especially_ when those new things were people. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched the blonde.

Tinker Bell didn't notice. The cat figured her to be a simple little thing, and perhaps a bit daft, given her penchant for trying to converse with animals. Still, the fairy had shown her nothing but misguided kindness, so Puss supposed she could leave without doing the little fool any harm. With a twitch of her whiskers, she moved toward the curtain of fairy dust. The cat wondered if she would be able to pass through it on her own. Without the company of a fairy, she may not be able to so much as touch it. Sniffing at the thin golden veil, she eyed the forest just beyond it with trepidation. It, too, was unfamiliar to her. Teeth clenched, her ears flattened on her head as she turned around to face the blonde.

Tinker Bell offered her a warm smile and patted the ground beside her.

Huffing, the animal dropped her head and slunk back to the fairy. Settling against the woman's thigh, Puss glared out at the veil. Gentle fingers eased through her fur and Puss sighed with defeat as Tinker Bell began to pet her. It was clear that the little twit wasn't about to let her go anytime soon. Chin on her paw, Puss resigned to the banal touches and queerly accented voice.

"Oh, don't be such a sour puss, Boots." Tinker Bell playfully ruffled the cat's ginger fur. When Boots merely growled at her, the fairy rolled her eyes. "You'll like it here! I know you will."

The cat was too busy inwardly bemoaning her plight to notice the moment of hesitance on the blonde's part. In truth, she was a little anxious about keep the little beast so close to where the others could find it. She knew the Blue Fairy would disapprove- Blue seemed to disapprove of everything the amateur did. Still, Tinker Bell could find no fault in what she had done. The fairy dust had said the cat needed help and there was no way helping someone was wrong.

Biting her lower lip, Tinker Bell fiddled with the tuft of fur on the cat's ripped ear. When it took a swipe at her teasing fingers, she caught its paw. At its low gurgle, the fairy let it go. Leaning back against the stem of the large tulip with a sigh, she peered down at the ginger cat by her side. It was easily the most unpleasant little mongrel she had ever come across. Always glaring and scowling. Curious, Tinker Bell heaved the cat into her arms. Staring it in the face, she took in its narrow hazel eyes and bared white teeth.

To the cat, the fairy was little more than a blur of green and yellow. The gold from her neckerchief sparkled, as did the various shiny pins in her blonde hair. Otherwise she was all big green eyes and irritating, itchy green fabric. Puss glared at her.

The fairy beamed in response. Pressing a quick kiss to the cat's nose, she ignored the shocked expression on its face before she cuddled it to her chest. Leaning back against the stem, Tinker Bell scratched the animal behind the ears.

"Who's a good girl, hm?" Tinker Bell smiled at the creature in her lap. The cat's fur was long and still a touch frizzy from the bath and she gently set about loosening some of the knots. "It's not so bad, is it?"

Puss refused to answer. It was clear the pesky fairy meant her no real harm. Puss sighed, but refused to purr. No matter how nice to was to have someone show her some affection after the long months of solitude. Someone so warm and soft and who smelled so nice... Slowly, despite every instinct telling her not to, Puss relaxed in the fairy's hold. Her head had just hit the woman's breast when a new voice startled the both of them.

" _Green? Green, where are you?!"_

Tinker Bell blanched at the sound of the Blue Fairy's voice. Quickly, she shuffled the cat out of her lap. Motioning with her hands, she gestured to the garden behind them. When the cat stared at her, she whispered, "Hide."

Puss didn't need to be told twice and quickly darted off into the assortment of giant tulips.

The blonde sighed with relief as her reluctant pet disappeared from sight not a moment too soon.

"Green."

Tinker Bell stiffened, but plastered a smile on her lips as she turned to face the Blue Fairy. Her boss seemed woefully unimpressed with her, as she often was, as she fluttered down to the ground. "Hey, Blue!"

The brunette eyed her skeptically. "Why are you big?"

The blonde looked down at herself. "Well, you know, I just…"

"Change back," The Blue Fairy ordered. "Now."

Tinker Bell did as she was told. Now only the size of a twig, she swung her hands anxiously. "Everything alright?"

"Not if the rumors are true."

"Rumors?" The younger fairy repeated innocently. "What rumors?"

"The rumors that involve you bringing a _cat_ into the Veil of the Fairies."

Tinker Bell winced. The Blue Fairy sighed and pinched the space between her brows. When she opened her mouth to speak, the blonde squeaked, "She needs me!"

"Green."

"My name is Tinker Bell." Fiddling with her fingers, she went on firmly, "I couldn't just leave her there! It wouldn't have been right."

"Put it back where you found it."

The younger fairy frowned. "But-"

"That's an order, Green."

Tinker Bell visibly deflated. Sighing, she nodded. "Alright. Can I at least wait until morning? I just got her to trust me."

"It's a danger to every fairy here. It goes now." The Blue Fairy's face softened a touch. "I know your heart was in the right place, Green, but you cannot just bring wild animals into the Veil. It's not safe."

The novice shrugged, slightly helpless and slightly irritated. "She's just a cat."

"It's a predator and no doubt a lot bigger than we are." With a shake of her head, the brunette pursed her lips. "I'm very disappointed in you, Tinker Bell. I thought you knew better by now."

Nodding, Tinker Bell fought against the embarrassed tears that pricked at her eyes. She watched as her boss fluttered off, back to where the fairies slept. With a lick of her lips, Tinker Bell swallowed. She thought of the stupid, stubborn cat who could barely stand the sight of her. Of how it had glared at her and scratched her and how thin it was. How she could feel the ribs beneath its thick fur and how desperate it had been for a meal. It had needed help, whether Blue agreed or not. So caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice the cat until it stood beside her.

In her smallest form, the cat towered over Tinker Bell. She stared down at the little person with luminous hazel eyes. In truth, Puss was slightly disturbed by how _tiny_ the fairy was. The hint of sympathy she felt lasted only a moment as she remembered what the blue one had said. It was time to leave and Puss couldn't agree more. The fairy could make all the promises she wanted, but talk was cheap.

With a sniff, Tinker Bell buried her face in the cat's ginger fur. Tears leaked from her eyes as she threw her arms around the animal. Puss put up no fight, merely allowed the fairy to sob into her side. The thought of putting her new charge back out on the streets broke the blonde's heart. The fairy dust was supposed to show her true love. The cat needed her; the stray needed her affection and patience, her love and care. It was supposed to be her happy ending. It was supposed to be _their_ happy ending.

Sniffing, Tinker Bell murmured, "I'm so sorry, Boots. It was stupid of me to think I could keep anything from Blue."

The cat merely blinked. After a moment, she offered the distraught blonde a quiet mew. Tinker Bell nodded to herself and pulled back. As she did, she grew in size to her human form. The animal watched curiously, but showed no fear. Wiping her tears away, the blonde bent down. She opened her arms to the cat and smiled weakly.

Puss stepped into her arms. She supposed if this was the last she was going to see of the meddling fairy, she could at least show the woman who had been so kind to her some decency. Teeth clenched, she resisted the urge to roll her eyes as the fairy nuzzled her cheek against the top of her head. _Humans_. So dreadfully sentimental.

Tinker Bell stood and simply held the animal a moment. The beat of the cat's heart was steady against her arm, passive and unafraid. The fairy straightened her back once more. Just because Boots wasn't welcome in the Veil didn't mean she couldn't keep her promise. A smile crossed her lips and she quickly crossed the barrier. Casting a quick glance around, Tinker Bell moved a bit deeper into the forest. Once she came across a clearing, she pulled out her wand.

The cat grew restless in her arms, but didn't dare move. She had seen wands before; they were dangerous. Puss' gaze shifted to the tree before them. It was a typical elm tree, with long curling branches and a thick trunk. It was the latter that had caught Tinker Bell's attention and with a flick of her wand, a small knot in the tree grew. The bark stretched and shifted as magic hollowed out the inside of the trunk.

"There." The fairy grinned and lifted the cat up to the hollow. Puss settled inside, pleased to find it dry and splinter free before looking to the blonde expectantly. "I know it's not the warm bed you were promised, but…you'll be dry and safe here and I'll bring you food every day, I promise."

Hazel eyes stared at her.

Tinker Bell frowned. "You don't understand a word I'm saying, do you, Boots?"

The cat blinked slowly and reached out a paw to bop the fairy on the nose.

 **A/N: Huge shout out to my wonderful Beta, Allison, without whom this fic would suck.**


	4. The Enchanted Forest III

_**Who knows what goes on in the mind of a cat?**_

 _ **Julie Kagawa, The Iron King (The Iron Fey, #1)**_

 _ **TRIGGER WARNING, SEE BOTTOM FOR DETAILS**_

Puss would soon realize Tinker Bell was an incredibly persistent person.

Like clockwork, the little gnat came to visit her. Twice a day, every day, with food and fresh water and occasionally books. She would feed her and pet her and read to her and frankly, Puss hated the sparkly little menace for it... and maybe herself for how much she enjoyed it.

For the first week, the ginger forest cat had ignored her. She had kept her body completely limp and her furry face disinterested whenever the fairy reached for her. She refused to eat in her presence or even meow. Hell, Puss had even gone as far as to turn her back on the little bug and _still_ Tinker Bell came.

Every. Single. Day.

In fact, the fairy had taken it in stride. She teased the cat about its moodiness and merely used its long fur to curl up in once she realized Puss wasn't going to bite her. It was degrading; being read aloud to like a child or a _house pet_ and being used as furniture by the stupid moth. Still, no amount of apathy ever seemed to drive Tink away, so the cat decided to change tactics.

So for the second week, Puss decided to step her game up. If nonchalance wasn't going to drive Tink away, she'd just have to try something else. She didn't want to hurt the little blonde (Tinker Bell had been far too useful for that kind of cruelty), but there were other ways to get rid of people. Ways that, while not brutal, were still irritating. The cat decided to go with being insufferably nice. Nauseatingly nice. The irony wasn't lost on her that she was driving the little bug away with the exact same tactic Tinker Bell was using to keep her around, but she didn't particularly care. Humans, or in Tink's case humanoid's, were fleeting simple things and she wasn't above using their own silly sentiments against them. She had done it before and she would do it again.

Her luminous hazel eyes locked the little woman as she settled down against Puss' side. The cat watched her tiny legs cross and her shoulders bob, sucking in her wings. Tinker Bell was getting _comfortable_. Tail swinging with annoyance, Puss decided to take action. With a hint of resigned pride, she set her paw on top of the fairy's head.

A grin stretch across the blonde's face. She ducked away from the touch, but the cat followed. Clutching her tiny tome to her chest, she sighed, "Stop it."

Puss ignored her. Instead, she began to bat at the fairy's pristine curls. She kept her claws in, but that didn't make the action any less distracting…which was exactly what she was going for. The little fairy wanted affection? Well, Puss would give her so much affection it would drive her right out of the tree.

Oblivious to the animal's nefarious plans, Tinker Bell let out a shriek of laughter as the (comparatively) giant feline sunk its teeth into the corner of her book. Teeny tiny fingers tried and failed to pull the thick tome to her chest. "No, Boots! I need that!"

The cat ignored her. Gently butting the fairy away with her brow, she tugged it out of Tinker Bell's clutches. At the high pitch squeak of amusement, Puss's tail swished and she tossed it out of the opening of the tree hollow.

"Boots!" The blonde cried, mirth turning to dread as the book went flying overhead. She hopped to her feet and with a roll of her shoulders, popped her wings out. "Blue will kill me if I-hey!"

Sharp teeth caught the back of Tinker Bell's skirt. A quick jerk of Puss's jaw sent her flying into the cat's waiting front paws. Catching her with a meow, Puss nuzzled her furry cheek against the blonde's entire body in a few rushed swipes. The scent of pixie dust made the feline's nose twitch. It smelt like static; like the air before a storm. If there was one thing Puss hated, it was rain. With a low gurgle, she continued to coat the little meddler in her own scent until only the queer sensation of the dust remained instead of the smell.

Tinker Bell huffed. Her hands rose to shove Puss' face away, but the cat held tight. Torn between a laugh and a groan, the little blonde huffed, "Come on! I can't leave it out there, it'll get all wet!"

Ignoring her, Puss pulled the tiny pain in the ass closer. Close enough to rest her head on the fairy's shoulders above her wings and put just enough weight on it to make the little woman squeal. She paid the little blonde's curses and protests and worse, her laughter, no mind. To cover the noise, Puss began to purr loudly. It had been nearly a year since she'd been able to be affectionate to anyone. It was nice, if not a little bittersweet. Tink's small size reminded her of someone rather dear to her heart, someone she would most likely not see again. The thought gave her pause.

Just long enough for the little fairy to catch her breath. Panting from exertion, Tinker Bell smiled up at the cat. Small fingers buried in the thick white fur of the animal's chest, she sighed as she leaned her body against the warm wall of Puss' side. Pleased her little beast was being so receptive to her, she let the cat's steady breaths rock her a moment. Her hand slipped over Puss' side and her smile brightened when she realized she could no longer feel her ribs. A flash of pride went through the tiny fairy's body. She had done that. She had helped her true love become healthy again and kept her out of danger and her efforts were being rewarded. Book forgotten, the little blonde settled into the cat's flank. Fluffing the shiny fur that surrounded her, Tink bit her lip as the cat wrapped its tail around her small form.

Puss blinked at the little bug's complete lack of fear. Ears flat against her head, she resumed grooming Tinker Bell. Her tongue was mostly numb now, but her sense of smell was as strong as ever. As she rid the blonde's body of fairy dust, more of Tink's natural scent came through. It wasn't exactly human, but it wasn't far off. Just a bit more flowery and a bit lighter.

For all her pestering, Tink wasn't so bad. It was nice to be able to see a humanoid so clearly; the greens and yellows easy for her feline eyes to perceive. Sure, she was a bit clingy and far too optimistic, but it seemed as if she didn't have a mean bone in her body. Puss closed her eyes and nudged the top of Tinker Bell's head with her nose. She had never been particularly good with gentle people. They were too fragile for her tastes, but at least they were easy to manipulate. She scented the fairy's tiny back, scratching her whiskers along the strange dress she wore.

Unfortunately for her, Puss had not realized exactly how emotionally invested the little blonde was in her. Had she known, she probably would have chosen a different way to rid herself of the unwanted attention.

A little over a week later, the cat was completely drained. Her affections had not deterred the little moth; if anything, Tinker Bell seemed to relish in them. After seven days of nothing but cuddling, teasing and more than the odd lick, the fairy was absolutely over the moon... which was why the cat's sudden change in mood struck her as so odd.

Her toes just barely touching the floor of the tree hollow, she beamed and rolled her shoulders. Wings safe inside her back, Tink all but skipped over to the cat who didn't so much as look at her. A frown graced Tinker Bell's pretty face at the feline's sudden lethargy. Easing around her pet, she gently spoke its name.

The cat huffed, but didn't move. Didn't even look at her. Just kept her chin on the floor and her ears flat as the fairy hugged her head.

Was it possible to be degraded by someone an eighth of her size? Puss clenched her teeth together but didn't move as the little blonde began to play with the tuft of ginger fur on her ear.

"Boots…" Tink sang quietly. "What's wrong, hm?"

As she began to thread her fingers through the cat's thick hide, the fairy eyed the missing sect of the cat's ear. Her fingers found it and gave the notch a gentle tease. Puss merely flicked her ear away from the fairy and settled deeper into the smooth wooden floor.

"I could fix that for you, you know."

The animal stiffened.

Tinker Bell didn't notice, or perhaps pretended not to, as she put her hand on the base of the feline's ear. It was bigger than her palm, and the ear itself longer than her arm, but the fairy was unafraid. With a sigh, she laid against the cat's forehead. Arms wrapped around the beast's face, she hugged the cat tight. She hadn't been entirely sure what to make of her pet's affection as of late, but she had liked it.

She liked seeing the normally morose cat's ears perk up at her arrival. Liked the way Boots had held her close and bathed her with a sandpaper tongue, even if it was a bit embarrassing (and at times painful). Tinker Bell liked having someone waiting for her. It made her feel important. It made her feel _loved_ and seeing her cat stoic once more made her stomach knot.

"Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat, eh, pet?"

The cat gurgled at that. She was no one's _pet_. Insulted, Puss stood, turned her back on the little fairy and she settled down once more.

Tink winced at the rejection. "Boots?"

A swish of the cat's fluffy tail, but not so much as a glance.

Swallowing, the fairy licked her lips. Her eyes slipped back to the open of the tree hollow. "It's a beautiful day…maybe we could go for a walk, hm?"

Puss rolled her eyes at the suggestion. What was she, a dog?

"How about I go get you something to eat?" Tinker Bell offered. She rolled her wings out and slipped from the tree without another word.

Puss chanced a glance behind her. The moment she realized the little blonde bother was gone, she made a break for it. Shaking off a hint of guilt, the cat used her claws to dig into the bark as she headed down the trunk head first. She wasn't going to be anyone's pet ever again. Not if she could help it. She had lived that life before and while she had enjoyed being affectionate to someone who reminded her of a lost friend (at least in size), she wasn't about to let Tinker Bell domesticate her with soft words and expectations. Too concerned with what might be, Puss lost track of her surroundings…and didn't see the boys until they had dropped the bag over her head.

As Tink returned to the forest, the quiet alerted her something was wrong before the sight. She hadn't been gone long but the woods had changed. The stillness had been broken and the animals were restless for a reason she couldn't fathom at first. They were silent and leery. With a hint of dread, the fairy slipped between the trees.

The deeper she went, the louder the cheers grew. They cackled and jeered as Tinker Bell cautiously fluttered up to the clearing that housed her cat's tree. The sight that greeted her made her heart stop.

There were five young men in a row. Each one had a bow, either strapped to their backs or held in their hand and they were boosting and teasing the boy at the front of the line. Tinker Bell's throat closed as he took aim…at a fitful burlap sack that was spotted with blood. Unable to move, the fairy could only flinch as the arrow was released. It struck the bag and yowls from the cat inside turned into what Tink knew to be a scream.

Rage filled her as the boys cheered. Her vision went red and her body joined it as she began to grow.

"What do you think you're doing?!" The fairy screamed.

Their eyes snapped to her. She could hear them gasp but they wasted no time before they ran off. Shouting their apologies behind them and scattering, she called after them, _"Cowards! If I ever find you around here again I'll turn you into the worthless toads you are, you- you cowards!"_

They hadn't even bothered to cut the poor thing down. Wings glimmering behind her at a speed that would rival a hummingbird's, Tinker Bell pulled out her wand. The burlap sack swung and she could see the cat's limbs jerking around inside it. Each violent spasm made the puddles of blood grow and the fairy could see more of the ruby liquid hanging off the arrow's fletching. It stained the ground beneath it and tears pricked Tinker Bell's eyes as she waved her wand with an unsteady hand.

The bag clattered to the ground.

The blonde grew as she rushed to it. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, it was an accident!"

Stumbling to her knees and tossing her wand aside, she pulled the bag into her lap. Puss' blood stained the skirt of her green dress and Tink fought against a sob. Her fingers grew sticky as she struggled to untie the knot at the top of the sack. After a few slip ups, the fairy finally managed to get it open.

The cat all but leapt out of the bag.

The sight of the arrow embedded in Puss' back thigh made Tinker Bell flinch. It's fletching and notch had caught on the bag, dragging behind the animal with each whimpering step it took. The fairy gently slipped her hands under the frightened feline and eased her back into her lap. "Wait, I have to take the arrow out before I can heal you!"

Puss mewed and tried to lurch out of the blonde's hold, but her grip held tight.

"This might hurt," the woman warned. Still, she took hold of the head and cringed in sympathy to the cat's cry. "I know. We'll go on three, alright? Ready? One…two…three!"

A quick tug ripped the arrow through the cat's thigh. Tink swallowed as the fletching tore through the muscle with a spurt of blood and a high-pitch yelp from her pet.

"There. Now, just stayed still…" Tink reached for the wand behind her.

The cat paid her no mind. Too busy licking and nosing at her wound, Puss was genuinely stunned as it healed under her tongue. Relief swelled in her, only to be knocked down by dread.

Great. Now she was obliged to the little moth.

Tink's brows knit together as Puss leapt out of her lap. Green eyes widened as the cat began to change. Growing and glowing a sparkling silver, her form began to shift. The fairy blinked and covered her eyes at the bright light. After a moment, she peeked between her fingers and her jaw dropped.

Where the cat had once sat now stood a human woman… completely nude except for the beat up pair of brown leather boots on her feet.

 **Trigger Warning for: gore, historically accurate depictions of animal abuse. Seriously, I know, how depressing is that?**

 **A/N: Huge shout out to my wonderful Beta, Allison.**


	5. Storybrooke II

**I don't want to be at the mercy of my emotions. I want to use them, to enjoy them, and to dominate them.**

 _ **Oscar Wilde, The Picture of Dorian Gray**_

Ginger was splayed out on the couch. Completely and utterly content, she sucked in a deep breath and arched her back in a long stretch. Arms above her head, the redhead curled her toes and rolled her ankles before flopping back into the cushions.

Across the room, the parrot chirped at the woman's movements. The conure hopped along her little perch excitedly as the front door opened.

"Hello?" A familiar voice called. "Anybody home?"

Ginger opened her eyes as her boyfriend wandered into the living room.

Clyde Zales was a tall man with a swimmer's build and a warm smile. He ran the local maritime accessory shop, _I Ship You Knot_ , only a few storefronts down from her salon. The pair had met when he approached her to be his assistant in the dance class he occasionally taught. Initially, Ginger thought he was kidding, but Clyde had persisted. He had been charming and sweet and after a few weeks of dancing around one another, the two had wound up in bed together.

Clyde grinned at the sight of his lover laid out like dish to be sampled. Licking his lips, his blue eyes took in the length of her bare legs and how her pajama top was cropped around her midsection. On one crooked finger, he held up a plastic bag full of goodies. "I got Granny's, but that could wait if you want…"

The redhead shook her head. Slipping off the couch, she sauntered over to him with a definite sway in her well rounded hips. She offered his lips a quick peck (earning kissy noises from their feathered friend) and ignored how his beard itched against her sensitive skin. Taking the bag, she slipped around his greedy hands as they sought out her ass. "How was work?"

"Fine. I'm starting to see why you hate that beast of a dog Hopper has." The man followed her into the kitchen. His hand slid over her lower back around to her stomach as she reached for some plates. Burying his face in her hair, he sighed. "It literally stood outside the marina and barked for three hours today."

"Aw," Ginger slipped a hand behind his neck and thumbed at the tendon tenderly. Voice mocking, she nuzzled her brow against his, "Poor baby."

They shared another kiss, this one less innocent than the last. His hands eased over the smooth skin of her naked stomach, up to her breasts and he gave them a playful squeeze. When the woman jerked away from his mouth with a giggle, Clyde grinned to himself. "Did you feed Flint today?"

"Of course!" She spun in his embrace. Arms around his shoulders, she smirked as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. "She's the only company I have when you're away at sea, you know."

The man smirked into the warm skin of her shoulder. Teasing the thin cotton of her pajama shirt, his words were slightly muffled as he taunted her, "No one's stopping you from getting yourself a side piece, babe."

"Yeah, I know." Ginger rolled her eyes and moved to pull away from him. Her lover let her go but stayed close. "But have you seen my options? Who am I going to get to be my mistress, Mary Margaret?"

Clyde fought against a grin. Blue eyes sparkling, he teased, "What about Ruby?"

The redhead's full mouth twisted into a sneer. "Ugh."

"What?" The shopkeeper chuckled as she shoved him away. Shrugging his broad shoulders, he ran a hand through his curtain of brown hair. "She's pretty hot."

"She's a fucking airhead. You can't have an airhead as a side piece." Ginger picked up the plates and pushed them into his waiting hands. Voice dropping to a whisper, she explained, "Airheads can't keep secrets."

"True. Speaking of secrets…" Clyde smirked. "Guess who's back in town? Little guy about yea high, the one you _enlightened_ with your jaded adult world views?"

The woman's gaze snapped from the forks to her boyfriend. A smile spread over her lips, relief palpable on her freckled features. "Henry? Henry's back?"

He nodded and chuckled at her bright smile. He accepted her exuberant hug with a snicker, his artificial leg bracing her with ease, just as it did when they danced. "He came back last night…with his mother."

"I never thought I'd say this, but thank god for Regina Mills." Ginger continued to beam as she held him at arms' length. When he shook his head, her expression grew puzzled.

"No," Clyde corrected. "Not that mother. His _other_ mother."

Her hazel eyes rolled at him. "Have you been watching _Coraline_ again?"

" _No_. I've been catching up on all the latest gossip." Clyde eased his fingers through her hair and fluffed it playfully. "You know how chatty those nuns get when you a little hard lemonade in 'em."

The woman nodded her approval. Her mind went to Astrid at Granny's last Christmas party. There had been a lot of loud, off key singing and an attempt at table dancing that had ended with three nuns in the hospital and one very embarrassed Mother Superior. "All too well."

"Her name is Emma," Her boyfriend explained. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he continued, "I guess when he ran away it was to her."

As she dished out their dinners (fries and burgers, respectively), she hummed. "How did he even find out about her?"

"Internet."

Ginger rolled her eyes. "Of course."

With a warm laugh, he added, "And Mary Margaret's credit card."

Her eyes widened as she turned to face him. Expression completely lacking in pity, she gushed,

"No!"

"Yes."

"Oh, Mills is gonna _skin_ her." Ginger shook her head. After a moment of silence, she asked, "But Henry's okay? Now that he's back, I mean…he seemed okay?"

"I didn't exactly _see_ him." Clyde followed her over to the fridge. He leaned against it, watching her pensive features carefully. "But he's supposed to be back in school tomorrow. Maybe you could talk to him then."

"And say what?" Ginger lifted her voice to an annoyingly high pitched cantor. " _Oh_ , _hey Henry, sorry I drove you out of town with my brutal honesty_?"

"How about _I'm glad you're okay, please don't do that again_?" The man took the offered cans of soda before he followed her out of the kitchen. The trip to the living room was brief and he nodded his greeting to Captain Flint. The conure parrot bobbed its little grey head in response, but otherwise said nothing.

Ginger set their plates down on the coffee table. "Yeah, that sounds better."

Clyde placed the sodas down and pressed a kiss to her temple before he joined her on the couch. "Yes it does. Now, let's eat."

"I recorded Wheel of Fortune."

The shopkeeper's eyes grew warm and he dropped his head to her shoulder. "That's why you're my gal and not Ruby."

Ginger shook her head.

The next morning, the assistant dance teacher decided to heed Clyde's suggestion. Ginger made her way through the empty halls of the school with bated breath. She had forgone her usual sky high heels for a pair of flats in an attempt to seem less intimidating and the lack of clicking on the tiled floor bothered her just a touch. It made her confidence waver. She liked being tall and striking just a hint of fear into the hearts of little brats around the school…but she supposed when most of the students averaged about four feet, she probably didn't need the help of heels given her natural height. Licking her lips, Ginger straightened her olive tartan blazer and squared her shoulders before she knocked on the door.

After a few seconds of calming the children down, a beaming Mary Margaret opened it. Her smile grew puzzled, but didn't fall as she greeted the redhead, "Ginger, hey, I didn't know you were working today."

"I'm not." Ginger swallowed, sucking her lips in a moment before she asked if she could talk to Henry.

"Well, we're kind of in the middle of…" The brunette's voice trailed off when she realized how _frazzled_ her colleague looked. Her normally pristine ponytail was out of place, her stockings twisted and her eyeliner uneven; for Ginger that was a downright mess. With a sympathetic hum, Mary Margaret nodded. "Okay, but make it quick, okay? We're doing fractions and I don't want him to fall behind any further."

The taller woman nodded. She stepped back from the door as Mary Margaret slipped back into the classroom. Fluffing the shoulders of her jacket, Ginger pursed her lips and tried to think of something to say to the boy. All the words she had been stumbled over earlier that morning seemed cliché and heavy handed and she was almost relieved when they couldn't come to mind. A bright smile blossomed over her lips at the sight of the unharmed Henry, but she quickly forced it down into a stern scowl.

Ginger crossed her arms over her chest and cocked a hip. "Well. If it isn't Houdini himself."

"Hi, Ms. Pisica." The boy lifted a sheepish hand in greeting. With a hint of a cringe, he asked "Are you mad at me?"

That made the woman pause. Was she mad at him? No, that wasn't the right word. Clearing her throat, she put her hands on his shoulders with some hesitation. "No. No, I'm not mad. I just…I shouldn't have been so hard on you." She bent down to one knee to make better eye contact with him. "It's just a bit worrisome, hearing you so invested in that book of yours." She forced a smile. "Which, by the way, is way too heavy for a little guy like you to be hauling around. You should ask for a Kindle for your birthday."

"It's okay." Henry shrugged and Ginger dropped her hands to rest on her knee. His lips pursed together in a crooked frown, he explained, "I shouldn't have rushed off to find you before I finished your story. It isn't exactly one of the happy ones."

Ginger arched a curious brow. "Oh?" She shook her head. No. No, she was not going to encourage him. "I'm glad you're safe, kid. Don't run off like that again, you had the whole town in a tizzy."

"I won't…" The student smiled. "Does this mean you believe me? That you believe in fairies?"

"No, but you do." The assistant teacher smiled softly. "And that's important."

His smile dwindled, but Henry nodded with appreciation anyway. "Thanks."

She jerked her head over to the classroom door. "Now…get back to class and don't run away again…especially not when I'm one of the last people to see you."

"I won't."

"There's a good lad." Ginger chucked his chin with a roguish grin.

Henry's brows came together. Puzzled, he tilted his head at her. "What'd you call me?"

"What?" The redhead blinked. "Don't change the subject. Get back to class and try to pretend like you're paying attention to Ms. Blanchard."

The boy went, casting her a curious glance over his shoulder before shutting the door behind him.

 **A/N: Huge shout out to my wonderful Beta, Allison. She's the literal best.**


	6. The Enchanted Forest IV

**What's your name,' Coraline asked the cat. 'Look, I'm Coraline. Okay?'**

 **'Cats don't have names,' it said.**

 **'No?' said Coraline.**

 **'No,' said the cat. 'Now you people have names. That's because you don't know who you are. We know who we are, so we don't need names.**

 **Neil Gaiman, Coraline**

 **The Enchanted Forest**

For a few seconds, Tinker Bell could only gape at the woman. The redhead smirked, but remained silent as the fairy stumbled to her feet. Her green eyes searched her form, taking in the expanse of freckled skin and hazel eyes. They skimmed her pale, naked breasts and the deep indent of her waist. Not wanting to be crude, the blonde let her gaze fall and linger on where a pair of dark brown leather boots hit just above the supple skin of the woman's knee.

Tink swallowed as the stranger took a step closer to her. The blonde's gaze snapped to her former pet's face. The redhead's features were sharp and serious and the fairy could barely manage to choke out, "I…I like your boots?"

The woman beamed before she ducked down and caught Tink's mouth with her own. Ignoring the shocked gasp that escaped the little bug, the cat slid her hands up the fairy's arms, over the strange lace-like sleeves of Tinker Bell's dress and over her delicate collar bones, up her thin neck to cup the blonde's cheeks. They were flushed and warm, and frankly a bit sweaty with nervous excitement, but Puss didn't mind. Her hazel eyes stayed open as Tinker Bell's fluttered shut.

The petite blonde's mouth was strange; it tasted wrong. Almost synthetic, it made her skin buzz. Barely able to keep the malicious smirk from her lips, Puss pulled back just a touch.

"I…you…" Tink's eyes opened slowly and her blush deepened when her gaze caught the stranger's. "You're a person?"

Unaccustomed to the taste of fairy dust, Puss licked her lips as her mouth as continued to tingle. The fingers of her left hand found the smaller woman's pristine curls. Wrapping one of them around her index finger, she lifted a blasé shoulder. "Sometimes."

Tinker Bell felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up at the sound of her true love's voice. It was croaky and rough, but filled with undeniable warmth.

"You look different." The blonde reached a tentative hand up to touch- what she wasn't sure, but she wanted to touch _something_ , but her resolve failed her and she quickly dropped her hand and her gaze. A smile tugged at her pink lips at the woman's husky chuckle. Pleased, she shrugged as she finished somewhat lamely, "Taller."

The redhead shook her head. Genuinely amused, she licked her left eye tooth. Her fingers continued to play with the fairy's hair and she pressed her hips against the blonde's. The strange green dress she wore was still a bit wet from her blood, but Puss paid no mind to how it rubbed against her stomach. Her thumb nail trailing along the fairy's plump lower lip, she cooed, "You're the first human I've been able to see so clearly. With your yellow hair and green eyes…" The cat let her gaze caress each feature. Still thumbing the fairy's mouth tenderly, she murmured, "You're beautiful."

Flustered, Tink swallowed. Her eyes fluttered at the sensation of the woman's touch, at the scrap of her true love's nail against her still sensitive mouth. "I am?"

Puss grinned. Some people were just too easy. She nodded, features sober but not unkind. "You are indeed, Mistress Tinkahbell."

The fairy blinked in surprise. There had been an odd inflation in the woman's pronunciation of it ( _Tinkahbell_ ), but it was undeniably her name. "You know my name?"

"Of course." Her fingertips found the tiny blonde's throat and delicately stroked the fragile skin. Lips just barely touching the fairy's, Puss told her, "And you are just as beautiful through these eyes, Mistress."

"Why-" The blonde's brow crinkled but she didn't fight the kiss. She let it happen and relished in the affection. The cat's muted touches sent shivers up her spine. It was odd, this attraction, new to her, but she liked it. The woman didn't taste like anything in particular- maybe grass, but that could have just been an assumption based off the scent of earth and rain that lingered in her naked skin. Her fingers fluttered around the pale skin of the cat's hip, but she couldn't bring herself to touch it. Surely it would burn or spark like her mouth did and the fairy quickly tucked her hands behind her back to keep them to herself. As Puss pulled back, Tinker Bell had to resist the urge to follow. Instead, she asked, "Why didn't you show me before?"

"I wasn't obligated to."

"Obligated?"

"You saved my life, Mistress Tinkahbell of the Fairies…" The cat stepped back from her and offered her a bow. One hand went to the camber of her stomach while the other draped beside her in a somewhat flamboyant manner. "You saved my life and for that I am indebted to you."

A frown drew over Tinker Bell's lips. She stepped forward and caught the woman's hand. "I didn't save you because I wanted a favor, Boots, I saved you because I love you."

Puss resisted the urge to scoff at that. "Still. A debt must be paid. Until then I shan't leave your side, Mistress Tinkahbell."

"Wow."

Leaning back on one leg, the redhead winced. "Too dramatic?"

"No, I'm just…a bit overwhelmed, I suppose." Tink rubbed a hand over her blushing cheek. "I thought you were just an ordinary cat."

Puss shook her head. "No such thing."

The fairy's fingers drifted to her mouth and the cat had to force herself not to stare. She had a rather nice mouth. "What should I call you?"

"You call me Boots," Puss replied with a hint of confusion.

"Yes, but what's your real name?"

The taller woman tilted her head. She hadn't expected the fairy to be quite so… sheltered in the ways of the magical world, but she supposed she really shouldn't be surprised. Puss had, after all, gotten a first-hand glimpse at Tink's overbearing boss. "We don't have names. The closest I've come to one is being called Puss…but that was a different time and a different debt, so you may call me Boots if it pleases you."

"Alright- wait..." Tinker Bell blinked. Her brow furrowed and she leaned back. "Were you just going to go around pretending to be a cat for the rest of our lives?!"

Puss bristled. "I no more pretend to be a cat than I am pretending to be a human right now." She inclined her head, feigning guilt to hide her annoyance. "I was going to stay in that form until you tired of me, yes."

Tinker Bell's glare lost its edge. Her hand reached up to rest on the woman's shoulder. The freckled skin was as warm as the sunlight that bathed it and she idly caressed the redhead's collarbone. Her hair was as soft as her fur and the fairy gently tipped the cat's chin so that Puss would meet her gaze. Serious, she told her, "I promised I would take care of you." A smile broke out over her lips. "And I always keep my promises."

"Mhm." Puss had heard that before. "Still, it's no matter now." Slender fingers covered the fairy's. "If it pleases you, I could return to my other form until the need for this one should arise again."

A frown pulled at the blonde's mouth. Greedy for the attention the shapeshifter offered, she pressed a bit closer to her. She was almost a full head shorter than the redhead. Barely able to resist dipping her gaze down to take in the cat's full breasts, she shook her head. "Why do you need that form at all?"

"I had to let you know of my vow of servitude." There was also the matter of having been a cat so long she had to reacquaint herself with talking in her human form before she could even attempt it as a cat.

"I meant, why do you need to be a cat at all?"

"I like being a cat." Puss shrugged and ignored how Tinker Bell's eyes flickered down to her tits. "It's freeing."

"You really don't need to vow anything to me. I'd much rather a friend than a servant."

The cat inclined her head with respect. "As you wish, Mistress."

The petite woman blushed. Her curls swayed as she shook her head. "Please stop calling me Mistress. Tinker Bell is fine, really."

"Very well, Tinkahbell."

"Not to be rude…but would you mind if I got you something to wear?"

Puss felt her jaw clench, but kept her passive smile in place. "I can procure my own clothes, but if you find they are not to your liking I will happily change them for you."

"You really don't need to do that."

"None the less, the next time we meet, I assure you I will be much more modest, Tinkahbell." Puss nodded and turned to shift back when the blonde touched her shoulder once more. She eyed the bit of embarrassed eagerness on the fairy's face with intrigue, but merely arched a brow. "Yes?"

Cheeks darkening from her typical pink to scarlet, Tinker Bell hesitated. "Why…I mean, you kissed me?"

Puss arched a ginger eyebrow. "Yes, I did."

"Why?"

 _Because you're lonely and affection will make you easy to manipulate_ , her mind offered, but her mouth twisted into a mockery of a sad pout. Some of the croakiness had been lost from her voice, but the cat kept it brittle and sad, "If you disliked it, I won't do it again."

"I didn't say I didn't like it."

The cat's grin returned. Bright and warm, she let her chin fall to her chest in a coy manner. "I suppose I was excited... and curious, as to what the beautiful fairy who has been so kind to me would taste like."

Tinker Bell's heart fluttered in her chest. Flattered, she tried not to let her joy show as she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Oh."

"I could do it again if you like, Mistress." The redhead eased closer to her, letting her mouth brush against the fairy's as she thumbed the tiny woman's chin.

"No." The blonde swallowed. Shaking her head, she gently fluffed the cat's hair. "No I think we should keep things chaste between us." At Puss' stricken features, Tink assured her, "Just until your debt is paid and you're free to do as you like. Then you can decide if you want to…"

She shrugged with a small smile.

Puss felt her cheeks flush. It was a natural human reaction and it embarrassed her. She sucked in a breath and looked away from the little bug. None of her previous owners had ever spoken to her of what could come _after_. They made promises and threats, but never offered a possibility. A chance at a choice. All at once Puss found her hands on Tinker Bell's shoulders and she kissed her again. Harder this time, less teasing and more passionate. The fairy gasped and Puss took it as a warning. She stepped back, giving her an arrogant smirk that didn't match her abashed blush.

Caressing the blonde's bottom lip with her thumb nail, her hazel eyes darted from Tink's wide green ones to her plump mouth and back. "Sorry, Tinkah. Couldn't help meself." Her grin turned feral. "You're almost too cute for words."

"The word was _chaste_ , if you forgot. I love you, Boots-"

Gaze soft, Puss continued to caress her mouth. "Mhm."

"I think of you as one of my best friends." Tinker Bell bit her bottom lip, forcing the cat to stop stroking it. It made it hard to think, hard to focus on anything but the stirring in her stomach when Puss touched her. "One of my only friends." She took the redhead's hands with care and thumbed at the back of her scarred knuckles. "I don't want to use you. Not as a servant and not as a lover, at least not until you get over this debt idea."

The cat jerked away from her. How dare she?! How dare she mock the one sincere thing the cat had offered her?! Angry and hurt, Puss snapped at her, "It's not an idea, it's a vow! You saved my life, don't trivialize that."

"I wasn't! I just don't want to be an obligation to you. I want you to be with me for me." Tinker Bell stepped closer. Not liking how the cat canted away from her, she slipped her hands over the woman's shoulders. Fiddling with a lock of ginger hair, she sighed. "When I saw what those boys were doing to you I was terrified."

"That makes two of us," Puss muttered, not meeting the blonde's gaze.

The smaller woman shook her head. "Why didn't you change? Change into…all this?"

The cat lifted a limp shoulder. "Not enough space."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Tinker Bell nodded and pulled the taller woman into her arms. She didn't notice Puss' pensive frown, didn't notice how the cat swallowed. She only noticed how the cat leaned into her touch and gripped the back of her tunic. Taking the animal's fear for affection, the fairy rested her head against the redhead's.

 **A/N: Huge shout out to my wonderful Beta, Allison. She's amazing.**


	7. The Enchanted Forest V

**Some old wounds never truly heal, and bleed again at the slightest word.**

 _George R.R. Martin, A Game of Thrones (A Song of Ice and Fire, #1)_

 **Enchanted Forest**

Puss would never admit it, but she didn't mind being human. Sure, it felt a bit strange to wear skin but it was nice to get back into the habit of communicating with humans. And stealing from humans. She had always enjoyed that. It was good to know she could still rely on old habits to get by. Well, old habits, smarts, and of course, her fantastic breasts. The cat nearly had forgotten how easily men fell over themselves at the sight of a naked woman. Absently adjusting them through the neck hole of her hooded vest, she hardly noticed the fairy fluttering up behind her.

"You're a girl again!"

"Woman, actually." Puss arched a brow as she turned to face the little blonde.

She watched with interest as Tinker Bell rolled her shoulders. That simple action sucked her wings in and the redhead wondered if they would have any value on the black market. Fairies had always been a mysterious sort, a bit hoity toity and dull for the cat's taste and she had absolutely no qualms about planning for she and the blonde's inevitable...parting of ways.

Tink didn't notice the glimmer of deviousness in Puss' eyes. She just adjusted the strap of her satchel. "And you have clothes! Thank you."

The redhead grinned impishly and gave the fairy a spin. She hadn't missed how Tinker Bell had avoided looking at her, how the little bug had looked anywhere but where Puss wanted her to during their last meeting. Worse, she had only touched her in safe, appropriate places and frankly, that kind of modesty was bad for Puss' ego. Hazel eyes cast a glance over her shoulder. Hands on her hips, she raked her gaze over the blonde's form encouragingly. "Well? Do you like?"

Tinker Bell nodded with a hint of puzzled amusement. "You look great."

"So the clothes will suffice?"

"Sure," the blonde shrugged. True, the skirt was more of a slip and the cat really needed to be wearing a tunic under the vest to avoid being considered indecent, but it was a step up from nudity. The lack of boots was bit of surprise as well. She noticed they were propped up against the tree, polished to perfection.

Puss licked her eye tooth and resisted the urge to scowl at the casual dismissal. Tugging open the laces at her sternum, she smirked at the freshly bared skin before she turned to face the fairy. Hands clasped, she subtly pushed her voluptuous breasts together to show them off. "I'm glad. Never can tell what will offend a Master's sensibilities."

Tinker Bell's features tightened a touch. She decided not to press the issue, however, because Puss struck her as the stubborn type. Delicate fingers reached into her satchel. "I brought lunch."

"Oh," Unable to stop the amused, patronizing smile that crossed her mouth, Puss shook her head. "That's not necessary. I can feed meself, mate."

Tinker Bell dropped her gaze to the bag. Fiddling with it, and feeling rather foolish, she licked her lips. "Oh."

Curious, the cat slunk up to her. Her thumb found the blonde's bottom lip and she ran her nail over it. The fairy blushed as the redhead tilted her chin up. Puss squinted at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" She shook her head. "I just thought-"

"I would continue to use you?"

Tink's green eyes snapped to the woman's. Appalled and admittedly a bit flustered, she snapped, "You weren't using me! I wanted to help you."

Puss shrugged, not really understanding how that mattered. The blonde carefully pulled her hand away, pressing a kiss to the back of her dirty fingers with a simper. The action was strange, but certainly not unwelcome, so the cat allowed it.

"I was hoping we could get to know each other better?" The fairy held up a blueberry scone and grinned. "Come on, I know you like them."

"Oh?" A fine ginger brow arched as the cat's smirk widened. Taking the pastry, she considered the peace offering. There was really no harm in letting the little bug get her jollies. She could always lie. "Very well. I'm an open book, love."

Tinker Bell beamed. It lit up her whole face and Puss had to resist the urge to flinch at the genuine eagerness of it. The blonde didn't notice the hesitance in her companion's eyes. "Really?"

With a firm nod, the cat settled, cross legged on the grass beside her boots. Flexing her scratched up toes in the soft cool dirt, she leaned back against a tree trunk. As she bit into the scone, Puss waved an almost condescending hand. "Go on then."

Tinker Bell grinned and moved to sit by her side. With her short legs tucked beside her, she began to pull out her lunch. A bundle of grapes, a roll and a few pieces of cheese. Puss eyed the latter with interest, but merely took another bite of her pastry as the fairy plucked a grape from its vine. "So…I've never met a shapeshifter before."

"Congrats, then."

Amused, the fairy shrugged. "I know there are some, but I haven't met them."

"No, you lot seem to just have dogs." Puss wrinkled her nose with distaste. Picking out a blueberry from her scone, she innocently let it fall between her tits. As she made a show of fishing it out, she drawled, "Trust me when I say they ain't worth your time, fairy wings."

Tink blushed at the nickname- and admittedly at how suggestively the cat had taken to showing off her breasts. As she tucked a strand of pale blonde hair behind her ear, she teased, "Oh? You're not biased, are you? Being a cat and all?"

The redhead scoffed. Licking a bit of juice from her finger, Puss hummed with a shrug. "Maybe."

"Are you the only cat in the Enchanted Forest?"

She shrugged again and took another bite of her scone. As she chewed, she debated whether or not to lie. After a moment, the shapeshifter decided on neutral ground. "Probably."

"Does that mean you're not from around here?" Tink shifted a bit closer to her. Leaning forward on her hands, she peered at the cat's disinterested features with unmasked curiosity. "Are you from another realm? I've never met anyone-"

"Yes, I am," Puss cut her off, voice brisk. Features pinched, she shoved the rest of her scone in her mouth. Chewing obnoxiously, the cat ignored how Tinker Bell's face softened, how her green eyes became sympathetic and knowing and completely ignored the quiet " _oh_ ," of consolation the fairy offered. Instead, the redhead brushed the crumbs from her hands and sat up. Leaning over her long legs, she stretched her arms out and rolled her shoulders. Her back cracked. With a sigh, the cat offered her a limp smile. "I've been here long enough to consider meself a native, lass."

"And how long is that?"

"Decades."

Thin blonde brows rose. She would have guessed Boots was thirty years old at the most. Then again, she supposed something similar could have been said about herself. "Really?"

"Mhm." A wistful smile crossed Puss' lips. It tasted bitter. "When I arrived the King was but a boy."

"Have you always been able to change your shape?" Tinker Bell's gaze flickered down to where the cat's breasts were dotted with blue stains.

The redhead nodded. "For as long as I can remember."

"Are you terribly upset with me?" Tink fiddled with one of her grapes. Unable to meet the cat's inquiring eyes, she paused a moment before she went on, "For asking you to stay human?"

"It's a common enough request." Puss shrugged. "It's not ideal but it's hardly an inconvenience."

"Well, what do you usually do when you're human?'

Proud, the cat puffed out her chest. She pretended not to notice when Tinker Bell's gaze flickered down to her chest once more (or the blush that lined the fairy's cheeks) as she boasted, "I've done lots of things. I've sailed with pirates, lived with kings…"

"Wow." Enrapt, the blonde blinked. As she shook her head, a faint, shameful chuckle left her. "I barely ever get to spend time outside the Veil."

A displeased frown tugged at Puss' lips. "So I've noticed."

"What's it like? Having that kind of freedom?"

The cat snickered at her naiveté. "What makes you think I had any freedom?"

The fairy blinked. Full lips parted in a an awkward silent stammer, before she managed, "I just assumed-"

Puss sighed. She leaned toward her and stole a kiss from the pretty plump mouth. She hadn't just been flattering when she called Tinker Bell beautiful. Puss didn't see the harm in having some fun with the little bug while she paid her debt. True, the fairy had expressed some hesitation when it came to the illicit kind of fun Puss typically liked to have, but the cat couldn't resist a little teasing. There was the promise of _after_ after all. There was no harm in giving the bug the vapors. Getting her all hot and bothered like modest folk were prone to do when faced with anything outside their comfort zone. Puss didn't have much experience with fairies, but the redhead had heard enough to know it was probably unwise to trifle with them… but the temptation was just too hard to resist. Tink was too adorable, with her wide green eyes and eager to please disposition. The little blonde was practically begging for it.

The cat licked the fairy's lips and shook her head in a fond manner at Tinker Bell's shaky gasp. Thumbing the blonde's bottom lip, she teased, "You're sweet, Tinkahbell. Almost too sweet for your own good."

The blonde struggled to find her voice. It was hard to think of anything other than the easy, gentle scrape of the cat's nail against her mouth. Of how Puss kept looking at it, licking her lips and biting them like she could hardly resist tasting her again… it made the fairy feel heady and warm. With a fierce blush coloring her cheeks, she pulled her chin from the redhead's palm. "That's a good thing, right?"

"Maybe for a fairy," Puss replied. She swiped her tongue over her left eye tooth and resisted the urge to scowl. She had really thought the little bug would be spreading her legs after that one.

Unaware of the redhead's frustration, Tinker Bell grinned with pride. "I am a fairy."

"And you enjoy it?" The cat asked with a hint of impugning disinterest. She couldn't imagine anything more boring than being a prim and proper little proletariat.

"I haven't finished my training yet but…" Tinker Bell beamed once more. It was a bright, honest expression and Puss couldn't decide whether to be disgusted or intrigued by it, so she settled on pity. Still the cat kept quiet as the fairy gushed, "Helping people, changing their lives; I can't think of anything more wonderful."

"Right..." The redhead let the word drag out. "Well, good luck with that."

Tink chose to ignore the mockery in the cat's voice. Letting some doubt slip into her own, she squinted. "Have you really sailed with pirates?"

A firm nod. "Yes."

Tink moved toward her and taunted, "And lived with a king?"

" _The_ King," Puss corrected. The arrogance fell from her tone. Rubbing the back of her neck, she shrugged. "Before he got the crown."

The fairy arched a brow. Suspicion, and frankly more than a bit of misgiving, filled her airy voice, "You knew King Leopold?"

The ginger refused to meet the blonde's gaze. Stomach and voice a bit tight, she tugged the bottom of her vest down to cover more of her pale stomach, "He went by Leo when I knew him."

Tinker Bell frowned at the cat's reaction. A bit nervous, she barely managed to keep the waver out of her words, "Were you in love?"

The thought frightened her. The idea that Puss could have had love before her, that there was competition for the cat's heart. That she would never have it completely to herself. It was petty and selfish, but the fear was real. The relief at Puss' scoff was almost enough to make her cry. Her whole body relaxed, her shoulders falling and her breath easing from her lungs as the woman explained tersely.

"Ew, no." Puss curled her lip back in disgust. "He was just a boy when I met him…" She swallowed, unable to stop herself from adding, "But he was _my_ boy."

Tinker Bell shuffled a bit closer. The cat's eyes snapped to hers and the blonde paused at the redness that lined her hazel eyes. Hesitant, the fairy set a gentle hand on her love's knee. "He was your owner?"

Puss clenched her jaw but nodded.

The fairy's lips pursed and her brows came together as she shook her head. "Why aren't you with him now?"

A bitter chuckle left the cat. She put her hand over Tink's. Her fingers were longer, a bit thicker and considerably more dirty. "Let's just say the dear Queen Eva didn't take too kindly after she found out I could turn into a woman with such glorious breasts…" Puss shot her a saucy, lopsided grin that (unbeknownst to the cat herself) came off incredibly strained. "So I was asked to leave."

The blonde didn't share her mirth. "Oh Boots, that's horrible."

"That's life." Puss waved a dismissive hand. The other remained firmly in the fairy's grasp. Her smaller fingers rubbed at the back of her scarred hand. They were distractingly soft. "Love is one of man's most temporary emotions. It doesn't make them bad, just untrustworthy."

Her words, her casual posture, her limp knowing tone- all of them made Tinker Bell's stomach ache. Firm, she shook her head. "You're wrong. People can love indefinitely."

"I haven't seen it."

"I'll show you," the fairy ignored the surprised blink and pressed, "I promise."

A smirk drifted across the cat's face. Tink was sober, her expression grave and quite frankly, Puss was amused. She shook her head. "Don't make promises you can't keep, fairy wings."

"I will keep it." The blonde paused at the woman's obvious doubt. With a hint of it herself, the fairy leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the redhead's cheek.

Puss arched a brow at her sudden affection. The same smirk lined her mouth, but her eyes danced. "I thought you wanted to keep things chaste?"

Pleased, but a little embarrassed, Tink blushed. "There's more than one type of love. Like your love for Leopold. It wasn't sexual was it?"

A laugh was knocked from the cat. It was genuine and husky, coming from the back of her throat as she shook her head. Her long red hair brushed Tinker Bell's face. It smelt like mud and stagnant water mixed with grass. "Not even slightly."

"Exactly." The fairy slipped a piece of the long ginger mop behind her companion's ear. A careful thumb traced the missing notch along the shell of it. "And maybe, one day, we can be physical but not right now. Right now we should love each other for who we are, not our bodies."

"You're throwing this _love_ word around a lot." Puss wrinkled her nose playfully before she let her cheek rest against the bark of the tree. Pulling her boots into her lap, she continued, "You don't even know me."

"I know enough."

"Do you?"

"I'd like to learn more." At the cat's obvious displeasure, she went on, "But not today. Do you have any questions for me?"

A crooked grin tugged at the corner of the cat's mouth. "Does that boss of yours know you're here?"

Tink turned her chin up and refused to meet the cat's taunting gaze. "I didn't see the point in troubling Blue with my whereabouts. All my tasks are done for the day, I'm free to do as I like."

The cat fell back once more. Idly scratching her back on the bark of the tree, she cocked a brow. "If that's true, why do you sound so nervous, pretty girl?" She toed gently at the back of Tinker Bell's hand. "Think she'd disapprove?"

"What's there to disapprove of? I'm allowed to have friends." Again, the blonde's fingers returned to the edge of her leafy skirt. Absently plucking a near invisible dandelion fluff from it, she pretended not to notice the how dirty her true love's feet were.

Puss let out a snort of laughter. "Not outside the veil you're not."

With a bright, curious smile, the fairy tilted her head. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." The cat crossed her arms behind her head. "She's a bit of a control freak, yeah?"

Tinker Bell shrugged. "More of a perfectionist."

Puss hummed. Her gaze flickered over the petite woman's pristine blonde curls and her perfectly accented headpiece and offered a sarcastic, "And I suppose you ain't?"

"I prefer a bit of leeway, yes."

The two shared an amused smirk. The forest around them was peaceful. The sun was warm and the birds were twittering about. The stillness (and how Puss closed her eyes to rest against the tree) gave the fairy a boost of confidence. Tink crawled a bit closer to her. She didn't want to startle her, but curiosity got the better of her; they had been close before. Too close and too intimate for a first meeting, but the blonde had been fixated on Puss' face. Too fixated on her searching hazel eyes and kiss bruised mouth to care about looking anywhere else. Tinker Bell's movements paused as the redhead peeked an eye open at her.

A bit sheepishly, Tink sat back. At the redhead's curious, but not disapproving glance, the blonde blushed. Puss offered her a crooked smirk and settled back once more. Tink didn't waste the opportunity, her eyes drifted over the taller woman's form. None of the fairyfolk had a body like hers. Some of the dresses gave the illusion of cleavage but even they paled somewhat in comparison to the cat's natural form. Puss was _supple_ , all wide hips and full breasts. Her arms and legs were long and lean, freckled, with the odd scar from a hard life outdoors. Tinker Bell had never seen a body quite like it. It was interesting. Unique. So unlike all the pristine petite bodies she was used to. A curious hand rose and hovered above the redhead's pale, dirt smudged knee.

The cat eyed the fairy's eager, shy expression and subtly bent it, easing her knee into the blonde's waiting touch. Tink broke out a wide grin and began to caress the bare skin with interest. Puss didn't wear tights and with how her legs were splayed, it was obvious she didn't bother with knickers either. The fairy swallowed and gently ran her fingernails from the redhead's knee to her shin and back up.

"Is it strange for you?" She thumbed a thin line of puckered skin on her true love's calf. Fairies didn't scar... "Being in this body?"

"A bit, yeah." Puss shrugged and tried to play her arousal off as nonchalantly as possible. Her grip on her boots tightened. The fairy's touch was shy and tender and it made the cat want to ravish her. "My senses are a bit more muted but me eyesight's better, taste too."

Hazel eyes fell to Tink's mouth.

The fairy blushed. "Oh."

"What?" The woman tilted her head. Perplexed by the blonde's sudden hesitance, she sat up.

"Nothing!" Tink pulled her hand away only to have it snatched up by the cat.

The redhead placed it a bit higher up on her bare thigh. "Why'd you stop?"

"I- I don't want-"

Puss pouted, batting her eyes like a sad kitten. "I thought you liked petting me?"

"I do." Tinker Bell paused. Biting her lip, she shook her head. "It's just different now that you're…"

The cat barely resisted the urge to flinch. A bit insulted and a bit indignant, Puss began to pull on her boots with a sneer. "I thought you said you wanted me like this-"

"I do! I do like this form! It's...wonderful," The blonde told her, taking in her true love's body with a hint of breathlessness. "I'm just not sure I should touch you like that."

"Why not? It felt good. Here, let me show you…" Puss leaned forward. A steady hand crept up the fairy's leg and Tink leapt away from her. Insult turned to confusion as the little blonde began to pace.

The fairy wrung her hands. "That's really not necessary."

A shocked, unsure laugh left the cat. "But you were the one who-"

"I know I did." Tinker Bell rolled her shoulders. Her wings sprouted from her back and the woman stood. "It was wrong of me."

Puss almost rolled her eyes. This was exactly why she avoided modest people; too many hang ups. Worse, she couldn't help but feel… rejected. Tink had been so innocent and so gentle with her and her sudden revulsion felt like a slap in the face. They hadn't even started the fun stuff yet and the little fairy was acting like they'd just had a go in the grass. Shaking her head, Puss watched with hurt, angry eyes as the stupid bug covered her face in her hands. "Why? We both enjoyed it, why was it wrong?"

"I don't want to do this until you're free." Tink bit her lip as the cat straightened. Quick feet approached her and she slipped her hands into the redhead's before the cat could do anything else with them. Panicked and pale, she pleaded, "Can't I just absolve you of your debt?"

Disgusted, Puss shook her head. "No! I want to honor it!"

"Then we will." The blonde offered her hands a light squeeze and a tiny smile. "But we can't be physical until then, alright?"

Her hazel eyes fell to the ground. Shoulders rolling with agitation, the cat reminded her, " _You_ were the one who touched _me_."

Tinker Bell echoed her companion's scowl. "I said I was sorry."

The cat shrugged, a bit embarrassed to be begging for affection. "It's fine." She forced a devious smile. Cupping the fairy's tiny hand with less claws than she would have liked, the redhead reminded her, "We never discussed what it is I could do for you, Mistress Bell."

"Call me-"

Puss shot her a mocking smile. "Perhaps after the deed is done and the debt is repaid-"

"Please." The blonde offered the taller woman a hopeful, somewhat pitiful smile.

"Fine. Tinkahbell," Puss reaffirmed with a softer smirk. "What can I do for you, fairy wings? Be honest now. What is it you want?"

"I don't know…I mean, fairies aren't really supposed to want for anything…"

The cat hummed. "Well…may I take a guess? It's kind of my area of expertise."

Pleased the playfulness had returned to the cat's tone, Tinker Bell smirked. "You think I'm that predictable?"

"Of course! Everyone is, love." A bold wink. "Now…you're a loner, obviously a little touch starved…affection starved, too, I bet. Probably not a lot of boy fairies around to get your jollies with." Puss paused and clinked her ankles together. "Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever so much as heard of a male fairy." She shook her head. "Pity. So…how about a man? A human man, I mean. I could get you a husband or a lay…just tell me what you like."

Tinker Bell faltered. Sad and a bit uncomfortable that was how her true love viewed her, that she presented herself in such a desperate manner, she shook her head. "I…I'm not really interested in a man."

"Oh?" An intrigued brow rose as a devilish, crooked smile crossed the cat's mouth. "Well, I'd offer my services but it seems you have some hang ups about boundaries and respect, so perhaps I could find you a nice little piece for the night, hm?"

"I don't want anyone for the night." Tink felt her face flush and crossed her arms. Defensive, she snapped, "I don't want anyone. I'm not looking for…that."

The cat blinked with genuine surprise. None of the signals the blonde had sent her suggested Puss was wrong; Tinker Bell reeked of loneliness. "What about romance?"

"Not right now," Tink rushed, tilting her body away from the cat.

Puss eyed her with trepidation. She didn't understand why the little bug was suddenly so offended. She had touched her, rebuffed her and was now acting as though Puss had just hung her out to dry. As if the cat was the one who had lead _her_ on. "Oh? Well, something else then? What do you pine for? Wealth, perhaps? A home of your own?"

"I can do that myself." The fairy grinned and pulled out a wand.

Visibly disturbed, the cat took a step back. Pointing at the thin wooden wand, she asked where the blonde had been keeping it.

Tink rolled her eyes. With a swish of her wand, the ground shook and parted. A shriek left the cat as she leapt behind her Master. From the safety of the fairy's back, she peeked over her shoulder (something the cat had to bend to do) as the tree she called home grew, its roots moving and twisting before it settled once more.

Puss tilted her head, but kept her hands tight on the back of the leafy green dress the blonde was so fond of. She wrinkled her nose as the tip of Tink's long gossamer wing swiped across her cheek. Unimpressed, Puss needlessly told her, "It looks the same."

The fairy rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go press the knot just below the opening I made for you?"

Humming, the shapeshifter did just that. The tree shook once more before the trunk fell in. With a glance over her shoulder, and a bit endeared by the blonde's excited gesturing, she poked her head inside. A narrow staircase sat inside. Curious, she followed it down to a room. A room that had most certainly not been there before. The floor and walls were made of dirt, as was the ceiling. It was also surprisingly large and well lit by sunlight; although the cat had no idea where it was coming from. It seemed as though it was seeping in through the grass above.

The fairy sauntered in behind her, smug and knowing. Behind her back, she crossed her arms and waited for the cat to find fault in her work. To her surprise, the criticism didn't come.

"Alright," Puss admitted, nodding her approval. "You've got some tricks up that frilly little sleeve of yours, I'll give you that."

"So, you like it?" Tink asked with a grin. Her wings fluttered behind her. "You'll stay?"

The cat blinked with obvious surprise. She pointed toward the dirt floor. "What, this is for me?"

Tinker Bell smiled and tucked her wand away. "Of course it is."

Puss' gaze flickered around the room. It wasn't much, but it was more than anyone had ever offered her before. She was used to a pillow or a barn...this was something else entirely. With a sniff, the cat lifted a shoulder. "It'll do for now."

Rolling her eyes, Tink shrunk down. "I've got to get going. Blue'll have my wings if I miss curfew again."

The redhead didn't say anything as the little bug fluttered off. Just touched the wall and smiled.

 **A/N: Huge shout out to my wonderful Beta, Allison. She's amazing.**


End file.
